haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
SaneThe Legend
SaneThe Legend SaneThe Legend made his first appearance in Tournament 5. In his first appearance, he got a relatively high number, being #36 out of 40. He was one of six to fail the Spinning Bridge. He returned in Tournament 6 getting #46 out of 50, and he was able to beat the Spinning Bridge that took him out last time. He was then able to complete the entire first stage with 6.66 seconds left on the clock. For his first time on Stage Two, he just barely passed with 2.48 seconds left, and was one of seven to go on to the third stage. Out of the seven that went, Sane failed the earliest out of anyone, going down on the third ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger. After Tournament 6, he had a series of struggles with the first stage. In Tournaments 7 and 8 , he went out on the Flying Chute. Tournament 9, Sane would run out of time after attempting the Warped Wall 3 times. Sane would finally beat the Flying Chute but it was too late as he had little time left, and would time out on the Final Climb. In Tournament 10, Sane would fail the Brace Slider after slightly overshooting the 2nd ring. In Tournament 11, Sane would end his Stage One failure streak, and ended up being the fifth competitor to clear the first stage. On Stage Two however, he went out on the Metal Spin, but out of all the Metal Spin failures in that Tournament, Sane got the closest to the dismount platform, but it wasn't enough to beat the obstacle. In Tournament 12 he cleared Stage One, but this time on Stage Two he failed the new Swing Ladder. Xbox One Struggles Since the Xbox One Tournaments, Sane has struggled immensely on Stage One He returned for Tournament 13, but he was one of 15 competitors who failed the Jump Hang Kai. Tournament 14, Sane would defeat the Jump Hang Kai and Brace Slider which both had previously beat him. Sane would land on the Slider Jump, but would unfortunately slide off after missing a jump. Tournament 15, Sane would fall early, going out on the Bridge of Blade after he overshot the 4th blade. Tournament 16, Sane would finally redeem himself, and clear Stage One. His first time on the Xbox One, and since Tournament 12. Sane would double down, and clear Stage Two as-well for only his second time, and the first time since Tournament 6. Sane's comeback would end early on Stage Three though, when he would slip off the Ball Paddler. This would be Sane's only Stage One and Two clear on the Xbox One. Tournament 17, Sane would once again have trouble with time, and would time out on the final obstacle of Stage One, the Rope Climb. Tournament 18, Sane would fail the Flying Chute for his third time. Tournament 19, Sane moved well through the entire stage, and was good on time and looked like he was going to clear Stage One again. But Sane would fail the jump to the 5th step, and slip down the Lumberjack Climb, the last obstacle of Stage One. Tournament 20, Sane was doing well on Stage One, but like most other veterans, Sane would fail the Crooked Wall when he came up short of the pole. Regeneration Era Sane would compete in Tournament 21, but just like in 20, Sane would fail the Crooked Wall once again, this time though, not even able to jump for the pole. Tournament Results Trivia He has failed the Final Obstacle of Stage One three different times. Besides the Flying Chute and Crooked Wall, every time Sane has failed was on a different obstacle.